LifePoint
by Angelfan15
Summary: Angelus goes to visit his sister for Christmas. He thinks it's just a normal visit but his sister has other plans. AU, COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: LifePoint

By Angelfan15

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Their relationship would have turned out so different if they were mine.

Pairing: Buffy/Angel, Jenny/Giles

Distribution: Let me know where it's going!

Spoilers: This is completely AU

Rating: PG

Summary: Angelus goes to visit his sister for Christmas. He thinks it's just a normal visit but his sister has other plans.

A/N: I started writing a Christmas fic called My Santa last Christmas and as sad as it sounds, I still only have 3 chapters written. So, I decided to write this short ficlet. I'm not sure how long it will end up being but I'm going to try to get it done quickly so that I can work on at least one of my other stories before I go back to school January 9th.

Chapter 1

Angelus McCallum checked the mirror as he made a few adjustments to his spiked hair. He couldn't believe he was doing this but it was for his sister, Jenny. He couldn't tell her no. Ever since their parents passed away they were all each other had, which was why every year during the holidays he made the trip from Boston to Sunnydale. He still didn't know why his sister had decided to move to the small California town, he used to nag her about moving back to Boston, until he saw how happy she was. Jenny had made a home in Sunnydale, she was working at the High School as a computer science teacher, she had found a church that she went to weekly and volunteered at, and she had met a guy at the church. It shocked him that his sister went to church, it was something that they had never done before unless they were forced into it. On the rare occasion, they did go to church it was a Catholic church, now his sister attended a place called LifePoint, he was pretty sure that didn't sound Catholic. He looked down at his white shirt and jacket to his black suit, Angelus wasn't the type of person to dress up. He owned his own Photography company and was so happy that he could wear jeans every day to work!

Jenny smiled as she watched her younger brother fix his hair, her boyfriend, Rupert leaned closer to her. "Did you tell him that he didn't have to dress up? It's not that kind of church."

Jenny shook her head. "I want him to dress up."

Rupert sighed. "What you want is something that neither one of them want."

"You don't know that." Jenny turned to her boyfriend of a year.

"Your brother told you he was done with girls after what happened with Darla." Rupert gave her a pointed look. "…not to mention, she said she is happy being single."

"How is Angel supposed to start a family if he is done with women? He has always wanted kids!" She exclaimed softly so that her younger brother couldn't hear them talking about him. "And she is just happy being single because she hasn't met the right guy."

Rupert gave Jenny a teasing smile. "You think your brother is the right guy?"

"Of course!" She smiled back.

Angelus turned away from the mirror, making his way over to the couple. "Of course, what?"

"Nothing." She smiled up at her brother, she adjusted his collar before picking a tie up from the counter. She heard her brother let out a sigh, she knew her brother would hate it.

"You really are going too far." Rupert smiled and shook his head as he walked away.

"If he means the tie, then I agree." Angelus frowned. "Isn't it enough that I'm even going to church?"

Jenny gave her brother a small smile as she tied his tie. "You are going to love this church."

"Why did you start going to church?" He watched her.

Jenny shrugged. "I didn't plan on it, I was on my way to go shopping and I drove past a sign for the church and I just pulled in. The first person I met there was so sweet, she welcomed me and we talked, she asked me to sit with her, her friends and family. She even showed me around town when I first got here and introduced me to Rupert. I have been friends with her since. She really helped me."

Angelus smiled at his sister. "I hope I get to meet her then."

"Oh, you will." Jenny dropped her hands to his jacket when she finished his tie. "She will be there tonight."

0o0o0

Angelus got out of the back seat of Rupert's car, he raised his eyebrow when he looked towards the building. It didn't look like an average church, at least not like the churches he had ever seen. The building was a plain gray color and there was no steeple in sight. Looking around, Angelus realized that there weren't very many other people dressed up. Clearly this wasn't a Catholic church! Angelus paused when he saw a blonde standing in front of the building, wearing a knee length light purple dress with light purple lace sleeves, talking to a group of people. She was beautiful!

Rupert helped Jenny out of the car and took her by the hand. "There's Buffy!" Jenny exclaimed, putting her hand on Angelus' arm before pointing to the blonde. "She's the one I was telling you about."

The blonde glanced in their direction and smiled brightly at them before excusing herself from the group and making her way over to the three walking across the parking lot. "Hey guys!" She exclaimed happily, giving Jenny a hug and looked down at Jenny's blue empire waist, knee length dress, "You look beautiful!" She smiled then turned to Rupert. As she hugged Rupert she whispered playfully "You should really upgrade your car, it's like you are stuck in the stone age."

Buffy turned to Angelus with a smiled as Jenny introduced them. "Buffy, this is my brother…"

"Of course! Angel!" Buffy smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck to hug him. "I have heard so much about you!"

Angelus smiled, only his sister called him Angel but for some reason, he was okay with the blonde using the nickname. He wrapped his arms around her to hug her back. "It's nice to meet you."

"I feel like I know you already." Buffy laughed. "Jenny talks about you all the time, I was so excited when I heard that I would finally get to meet you!"

Jenny smiled at Rupert and lightly nudged him with her elbow. "So, Buffy, are you attending service or are you teaching?"

"Both." The blonde smiled. "This service I am going to attend and then next service I am going to be teaching those adorable four year olds! Did you decide if you were going to teach tonight, Jenny?"

Jenny shook her head, about a year ago, Buffy had gotten Jenny to sign up to teach the kindergarten thru fifth grade kids their Bible lessons. "I figured with Angel being in town we would only stay one service."

"That makes sense." Buffy agreed as the four made their way towards the sidewalk in front of the building that housed their church. It wasn't an official church building, but who ever said that church was a building? "I'm sure someone else is teaching."

Jenny nodded. She already knew who her blonde friend was talking about. Olivia, Rupert's ex-girlfriend.

"Do you want to sit with us in service?" The blonde asked the other three she was walking with.

"We?" Rupert asked, wondering who was with the young blonde.

Jenny was wondering the same thing as her boyfriend. "Did you get your mom to come?"

Buffy shook her head. "Dawnie is inside though."

Jenny nodded, understanding then turned to Angel. "Buffy's mom used to come to church with her but she hasn't come in a while."

"She met a guy who doesn't go to church, so she decided she wouldn't come either." Buffy told the dark-haired man, then turned to Jenny and Rupert. "But, after several years of begging, mom is finally letting Dawnie spend the night at my place for Christmas."

"You still don't want to spend Christmas at your mom's house?" Rupert asked her. He knew there was a history between Buffy and her mother's boyfriend but he had hoped that it would get resolved at some point.

Buffy pursed her lips teasingly. "Giles, it's been how many years now? Things between me and Ted are not going to get any easier."

"I don't blame you, Buffy." Jenny shook her head. "If a guy told me that he was going to smack me across the face I don't even know what I would do. You handled it with such grace!"

"On the outside, I might have been showing grace…" The blonde motioned to her face and laughed. "…but on the inside, pre-Jesus Buffy was fighting to surface."

Jenny laughed. "I can't image you being any other way than you are now."

Rupert cleared his throat.

"Shut up, Giles!" Buffy giggled. "I am not defined by my past, none of us are." Buffy glanced behind her to the doors entering the building, then back to her friends. "We better get in there if we want good seats."

Angelus raised his eyebrow at her comment, was there a such thing as good seats at a church? He followed his sister, her boyfriend and their blonde friend inside the church. Buffy stopped to hold out her arm to a long-haired brunette that was a little shorter than Buffy, linking arms with the girl they made their way into the sanctuary. He assumed that was Dawnie that they had mentioned earlier, the others hadn't mentioned who exactly she was but if he had to guess then he would say that it was Buffy's younger sister. Inside the sanctuary there were no pews, just padded chairs lined up in rows.

Buffy lead everyone to the very front row, then allowed the young brunette to go before her to sit down. Jenny smiled and walked past Buffy, gently leading her boyfriend behind her. Jenny smiled at Buffy, the blonde gave the older woman an odd look like she didn't know why she couldn't sit next to her own sister. Buffy took a seat beside Rupert and Angelus sat beside her.

Buffy smiled at Angelus and leaned slightly towards him. "I think it's great that you came to church tonight, Jenny told me that you don't believe in any of this but tonight is a special night and it means a lot that you would do this for your sister."

Angelus shrugged his shoulders. "So far, it doesn't seem so bad."

"I promise, it will be painless." She giggled and lightly bounced in her chair. "Comfy chairs are always a plus."

Angelus laughed, she was right. The chair he was currently sitting in was a lot more comfortable than the pews.

"Now, if you come back on a normal Sunday, I can't guarantee that it will be painless." Buffy whispered. "Some of the stuff that is preached cuts deep but I feel like it's always something that I need to hear and I grow from it. So, in the end, it's a good thing. How long are you going to be in town?"

"A few weeks." Angelus shrugged.

"Great." Buffy smiled. "Maybe you will get to come to a Sunday service."

"I'm sure I will." Angelus nodded.

Buffy smiled a little wider, she glanced at a large screen that now had a countdown on it, then whispered. "I would really like that.

The countdown got to zero and a woman appeared on stage asking everyone to stand as she started playing the guitar. Angelus was surprised when the drummer started playing and he could feel the vibrations through his body. It was more like a rock concert than a church! He turned to look at Buffy, she was singing with her hands raised up and her eyes closed. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

0o0o0

Once the service was over everyone walked out to the foyer where there was hot chocolate and cookies. Angel talked to Buffy more and he found that he really liked her, her happiness was contiguous and he wished that he could feel like that all the time. Angelus actually felt sad when Buffy told him that she had to get going to the classroom so that she could greet the children as they arrived for the next service.

Buffy hugged Angelus and smiled. "I really enjoyed talking with you, Angel. I'm sure we get to see each other again before you leave."

Angelus smiled and hugged her back. "I really hope so."

Angelus watched her walk towards a hallway where the children's classrooms were located, Jenny watched the young pair with a smile on her face. She knew they would like each other.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buffy glanced down at her white tank top and red flannel pajamas, she went over to Jenny's house for Christmas dinner and last year she made the mistake of dressing up. Jenny had told her that it was her family tradition to stay in their pajama's all day. Buffy's family was completely different, they all dressed up on holidays. This year Buffy had felt the urge to dress up for the simple fact that she was sure Angel would still be at Jenny's house. She didn't know what it was about Angel McCallum, she had just met him and yet she felt connected to him.

Buffy raised her hand, ringing the doorbell even though Jenny told her just to walk in. Normally she did just walk in but with Angel there she felt like she needed to give warning that she was coming. She had just met him the night before, she didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

Jenny opened the door with a teasing look on her face, Buffy already knew what was coming. "Why are you ringing the doorbell?"

Buffy shrugged before stepping in.

"Rupert isn't here yet, he is still with Ethan." Jenny walked through her living room and to the kitchen with Buffy in toe. "He said he should be here soon."

"Speaking of brothers…" Buffy bit her lip as Jenny handed her a cup of coffee. She brought the cup to her lips before whispering. "Is yours here?"

Jenny smiled as she turned back around to mash some potatoes for Christmas dinner. "Yes, he happens to be upstairs."

"Oh." Buffy whispered, happy that she would get to see him but also slightly worried about what he would think of her flannel pajama pants. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I'm pretty sure you just did." Jenny smiled, then glanced at Buffy. "Shoot."

Buffy took a deep breath and paused for a moment. "Is Angel single?"

Jenny smiled even wider. "Yeah, he is. Why do you ask?"

Buffy shrugged. "Maybe I like what I have seen so far."

"I thought you would like him." Jenny beamed and turned around seriously. "He isn't a Christian though, he may go to church occasionally but that doesn't mean he believes."

Buffy nodded, she didn't get the vibe from Angel that he did have the same beliefs as her but she did see a willingness in him, he certainly was open to it, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.

"You are the one that told me to be careful who I let in my heart." Jenny reminded her. Jenny knew that Buffy and Angel would make a great couple and that Buffy would be good for him but she wanted to make sure Buffy was up for the challenge. "After what happened with your mom, I don't exactly blame you for warning me though."

"That wasn't just because of my mom though." Buffy told her dark-haired friend. "When I first gave my life to Christ, a friend of mine at church told me not to date someone who wasn't solid in their faith because they could lead me off my path."

Jenny nodded to show that she agreed. "Do you feel like you are solid enough in your own faith to date my little brother?"

"Jenny, I don't know if you have noticed but… Angel isn't exactly little." The blonde laughed.

Before Jenny could respond, Angel jogged down the stairs. "Hey, Jenn! Who was at the door?" He froze in place when he saw his sisters beautiful blonde friend that he had met the night before. Jenny had mentioned that she was coming over for Christmas dinner but he didn't think she was serious. Why wasn't Buffy with her own family? "Buffy." He smiled.

The blonde smiled back at him. She found it entertaining that he was also wearing a white wife beater tank top and red flannel pajama bottoms. "Angel."

"Hey, I just noticed." Jenny walked closer to her brother, laughing. "You two match."

Buffy smiled but Angel rolled his eyes at his sister. At the site of Angel rolling his eyes, the blondes smile got slightly smaller.

"No Rupert yet?" Angel asked his sister, looking around the living room and kitchen area to find no one else around.

"He's with his brother still." Jenny offered. "He called, he will be here soon."

Buffy turned to Jenny. "Do you need any help with dinner?"

"Nope." Jenny shook her head. "Go in the living room and enjoy yourself."

"Or I could prep snacks for later…." Buffy offered again. "We are still watching a Christmas movie after dinner, right?"

Jenny nodded. "We are, but Rupert wanted to help with the snacks after we have dinner."

"No offence, sis…" Angel jumped in. "But it seems odd to have snacks after we have a big Christmas dinner."

"So." Jenny shrugged. "Buffy couldn't make it for a movie last night so we are doing it tonight."

"I get that." Angel nodded. "But who is going to be hungry for snacks AFTER a big dinner?"

Buffy looked between the two dark-haired siblings. "If it's a problem we don't have to do it. It's okay."

"Nonsense!" Jenny exclaimed. "There is always room for snacks! Now, why don't you two go sit down in the living room while I finish up in here."

Buffy followed Angel into the living room, Angel sat on one side of the leather couch and Buffy sat on the other. Angel turned to Buffy. "Did you have a good Christmas? Your younger sister was spending Christmas with you, right?"

Buffy nodded. "Yes, it was great. Thank you for asking. How was yours?"

"Can't complain." Angel smiled with a nod. "I got to spend it with my sister so that's always a plus."

"I agree." Buffy nodded. "Last year Dawnie was with my mom for Christmas and I spent it here with Jenny. Your family traditions are great, they are so laid back and fun. Where did you spend last Christmas? Jenny said that you normally come every Christmas."

"Um…" Angel paused, then answered her truthfully. "I was with my fiancé last year."

"Oh." Buffy snapped her mouth shut, looking at his hand for a ring. "Jenny didn't mention a fiancé."

Angel leaned back on the couch to get more comfortable. "Probably because she didn't like her very much. Things ended badly with her."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Buffy whispered.

"Don't be." Angel shook his head, turning to look at her more. "It wasn't meant to be."

The pair both turned to look towards the door when Rupert walked in, wearing black slacks and a white buttoned dress shirt. "Don't worry, I brought pajamas." He answered their question before they could ask and then he made his way into the kitchen to greet his girlfriend.

"Guys! Once Rupert changes we are going to eat!" Jenny exclaimed excitedly.

0o0o0

Before dinner, everyone bowed their heads to pray, Angel looked around awkwardly at everyone until he finally lowered his head as well. Occasionally, Angel would peak and look around the table to see if they were all still doing it. He felt like the prayer was lasting forever! Jenny knew he didn't eat lunch because he was saving room for all their family's recipes that he couldn't make any other time of the year because he butchered them. He also had to admit that praying felt awkward to him, he wasn't sure those prayers were falling on deaf ears or if there really was some guy in Heaven that created them all. During dinner, the four talked about their lives and what they were thankful for before the conversation turned to Angel's life in Boston. Jenny had mentioned that she missed the weather there because California seemed to only have one season and that was Summer.

"As much as I love summer." Buffy shrugged. "I would like to see snow in my lifetime."

"You have never seen snow?" Angel asked, shocked.

Buffy shook her head.

"That is something you will definitely need to experience." Angel smiled. "There is nothing better than snow angels and snowball fights."

"I agree." Buffy nodded. "They look like so much fun in the movies. I was supposed to go to Aspen one year with my best friends, Willow and Xander, but it didn't work out."

"What happened?" Angel asked her, taking a bite of his grandma's famous mashed potatoes.

"I had this really crappy job after high school and they suddenly cut my hours so it was either go to Aspen or pay my rent." Buffy told him.

"You did the responsible thing, Buffy." Rupert nodded, then took a sip of his water and mumbled. "Even though I had said I would give you the money for your rent."

Buffy gave Giles a knowing look. "You can't always swoop in and take care of my problems, Giles."

"I know, and I am proud of you for realizing that you can handle things on your own." He smiled at her. "But you REALLY needed a vacation."

Buffy laughed. "Can't argue there."

Angel looked between the two friends, there was defiantly more to their relationship than what met the eye. "Where do you work now?" Angel wanted to know.

"I work at the church." Buffy answered him, before looking down at her plate. "The church staff has a lot of children that are too young to go to school, I take care of them so that the staff can get their work done."

"What she really wants to be is a stay at home mom though." Rupert smiled at her. "For as long as I have known her."

Buffy smiled at the older man. "Longer. But once my kids are school age I would like to go back to work but a job that is flexible so if needed then I could be with my kids."

"You have to have a husband first." Jenny reminded her playfully. "In the meantime, why don't you get a job using your degree? You have a degree in Youth Psychology and have yet to use it."

"What do you mean, Jenny?" Buffy smirked. "I use it on Xander all the time."

Jenny laughed while Rupert lifted his glass towards Buffy. "Here, here."

0o0o0

After dinner, Jenny and Rupert pushed Buffy and Angelus out of the kitchen, telling them to relax while they cleaned up and got started on the snacks. Buffy glanced over at Angel from her spot on the couch, he was sitting much closer to her this time. She didn't know what to think of him. She liked him but she couldn't always tell if he liked her too. He acted friendly towards her but then earlier in the night he had rolled his eyes at the comment that Jenny had made about him and Buffy matching in their white tank tops and red flannel pants. Then during dinner Angel was acting friendly again, maybe this was why she was single, she just didn't understand guys!

Buffy stood from her spot on the couch, Angel's eyes followed her. "I'm just going to get some fresh air."

Angel nodded and got up from his spot too. He followed her outside, stopping beside her on the porch. "I could use some fresh air too." He smiled.

Buffy leaned against the porch railing. "You know, it's December, it's Christmas. I feel like I should be cold, but it's so warm here."

"You know, Buffy, if you really want to see snow…" Angel paused for a moment before continuing. "Maybe you could come visit me in Boston…"

Glancing up at him, confused, Buffy paused for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, I would like that."

"Great." Angel smiled. "I will show you that the fun those actors have in the snow is nothing like the real thing."

"I can't wait!" Buffy smiled brightly, taking a step closer to him. "You know what I learned about you in the past two days, Angel?"

Angel narrowed his eyes at her, curious as to what she would say. "What?"

She smiled before placing her hand on his tank top covered chest. "I have seen you dressed up and in flannel… you look good in everything."

Angel smirked at her before glancing up. "Mistletoe."

Buffy bit her lip and blushed before standing on her tip toes and placing a light kiss to his lips.

Angel chuckled softly before leaning down to capture her lips in a deeper kiss.

Buffy worried her bottom lip shyly. She had never kissed a man like that before. She was 28 years old and she had barely even kissed a boy on the mouth before but with Angel it somehow felt right. "We better get back inside before Jenny sends a search party for us."

Angel laughed, he knew it was only a matter of minute before Jenny came looking for them. He gave her one last smirk before turning to leave, but he stopped when he felt her hand on his arm and heard her whisper. "Angel." He turned to look at her again just as she placed her arms around his neck, she stood on her tip toes and pulled him down for one more kiss.

0o0o0

"You alright?" Jenny asked, setting a bowl of freshly popped popcorn on the coffee table as Buffy and Angel walked in the front door. "You look flushed, Buffy."

Buffy's eyes widened, after she took the initiative and kissed Angel for a third time it got a little out of hand. Jenny and Giles were her friends but she didn't know if she really wanted them to know she had a full on make out session with Jenny's younger brother after just meeting him the day before.

Jenny shrugged when no one answered her. "We have a few more snacks in the kitchen that Rupert is going to bring out and then we can do gifts, pictures and the movie."

Angelus rolled his eyes at his sister, any reason to bring out the selfie stick. Jenny was obsessed with the selfie stick, as a photographer, Angel wasn't a fan of the stick. "We are doing gifts? I wasn't aware of that."

"Rupert and myself just got Buffy a little something." Jenny shrugged again.

Buffy nodded and turned to Angel. "She refused to let me get her anything. I will just have to sneak something in when she least expects it."

Jenny smiled at her brother and her friend. "If all goes well, you will give me the only gift I want."

"And what is that?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

Rupert brought out a tray with cups of hot cocoa and a bowl of snack mixture into the living room while Jenny disappeared from the room. When she returned, she had a small flat object in her hand that almost looked like a card but it was wrapped in Christmas wrapping. Jenny handed the object to Buffy and sat down on the couch.

After Buffy was handed the gift, she sat down in the chair across from the couch. "It's not a membership to Christian Mingle, is it?"

Angel glared at his older sister, she better not have gotten Buffy a membership to a dating site!

Jenny laughed. "I don't think you would applicate that very much."

"I don't know if this gift will be very well received either." Rupert mumbled, scratching his head.

Buffy paused for a moment and laughed. "Then why did you get it?"

Rupert shrugged. "What Jenny wants…"

"Jenny gets." Angel and Buffy both said in unison before Buffy continued to unwrap the gift from her friend. Once she opened it the first thing she saw was an invitation to the next Bible study series that their church was doing and 2 gift cards. "Jenny, what is this?" She asked confused.

Angel looked over her shoulder, equally confused by what his sister had just given to the girl who had captured his attention in just a short amount of time.

"It's your perfect first date." Jenny smiled. "We have talked about it before, you said your perfect first date would be…"

"A whole day." Buffy nodded. "Church, dinner and a movie."

Jenny smiled wider and nodded.

"This is great Jenny, it really is…" Buffy nodded. "But… I lack a guy."

"No, you don't!" Jenny exclaimed. "Just use it while Angel is here."

Angel had picked up a mug of hot cocoa and ended up spitting it out at his sister's response. "That's pretty brazen of you!" He exclaimed, wiping the hot drink from his face. He felt like he should have been warned about this gift, Rupert should have told him, men are supposed to stick together. It seemed Rupert was siding with his girlfriend, he was a smart man. Angel almost took offence to this gift that his sister and her boyfriend had given Buffy, if he was going to take her out on a date then he would like to pay for it himself. He didn't need his sister and her companion paying for him. The only question he had was, would Buffy even go on a date with him? He would love to make her perfect date come true, but why did church have to be involved?

"Jenny, it is a very thoughtful gift." Buffy said with a small smile. "But, I don't think I can accept this…"

"You don't have to use it for a date, Buffy." Rupert spoke up. "Just use it as a girls night out with Dawn, if you would like."

"Yes, you should do that." Angel nodded his approval, then turned to his sister. "I can pay for my own date."

Jenny smiled at her brother. "So, you are taking her out on a date?"

Angel took a deep breath. "I haven't asked her." He paused for a moment, glancing in Buffy's direction with his eyes. "Yet."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **One Week Later: Boston**

Buffy snuggled closer into Angel's side, they had just come in from playing in the snow. She was so in love with snow! She felt like a kid again and being with Angel made it even better because he acted like a big kid while playing in the snow too. When she met him on Christmas Eve in California, when he was visiting Jenny, she felt a connection to him but once they arrived in Boston their connection amplified. She knew he felt it too. She still couldn't believe that he had talked her into leaving California on a whim and staying in Boston with him for the New Year. He had cut his visit with Jenny short because he was so excited to get Buffy to Boston to have her first snow experience. Buffy felt bad for Jenny, she wanted her to have time with her brother, but Jenny wanted Buffy to have time with Angel as well. So, Jenny and Rupert agreed to join Angel and Buffy in Boston.

Before Buffy had agreed to return to Boston with Angel she had told him that she intended to stay pure until her wedding night, so they could not share a room while she was there. She was afraid that Angel wouldn't agree because she had heard from her friends that their boyfriends pressured them, but Angel was the complete opposite. He was very supportive and told her that he had a guest room in his apartment that she could stay in or he would even book her a hotel room nearby. She had agreed to stay in his guest room, the first night she had stayed in the guest room, which she was currently sharing with Jenny, but the last two nights Buffy and Angel had fallen asleep on the couch together.

The first day they had gotten to Boston Angel had taken Buffy out on their first official date. He had taken her to the Catholic church that he and Jenny attended on special occasions with their parents before they died, then they went to a restaurant and the movies followed by playing in the snow, hot cocoa and a walk in the park. As far as first dates went, she thought it was perfect.

Angel leaned down, placing a kiss to the top of Buffy's head. He couldn't believe that she was here with him in his apartment in Boston. When he went to visit his sister, this was the last thing he thought would happen, he never intended on falling for his sister's friend but as soon as he saw her, he didn't stand a chance. It had only been a week and he already felt a deeper connection with her than he ever did with Darla, who he was in a relationship with for five years, he was even engaged to her before she had told him that she didn't want kids and she had been cheating on him. Then, after falling for Buffy before he even knew her name, he found out that she not only wanted kids but wanted to work with them as well. She had mentioned that she wanted to be a stay at home mom, which he was more than happy about. When she talked about how she would like her future to be, it was the same things he wanted. It was like they were a perfect match, he supposed his sister knew that and that was why she set out for them to meet.

"Hey, lovebirds." Jenny teased as she walked into her brother's apartment, with Rupert behind her.

Angel chuckled and pulled Buffy closer to him.

"Wow, did you see that, Rupert?" Jenny smiled. "I didn't receive an eye roll from my baby brother, this might be a first."

"You get those a lot from him?" Buffy asked, remembering that he rolled his eyes at Jenny when she mentioned their matching pajamas on Christmas.

Jenny huffed. "Don't you from Dawn?"

"Constantly!" Buffy exclaimed.

"I think it's a younger sibling thing." Jenny laughed. "I swear, he rolled his eye at me in the hospital when he was born!"

Angel laughed. "Please, you were the one who couldn't stand to be near me! Mom and dad said that you didn't want to be anywhere near me."

Buffy nodded. "I was the same way with Dawnie. My mom actually has a picture of me trying to squirm off her lap when she was holding Dawn in the hospital."

"I believe all older siblings do that." Rupert said, sitting down in a white chair against the wall.

"Did you like Ethan?" Buffy wondered.

"Absolutely not!" Rupert exclaimed. "Most of the time, I still don't!"

Buffy and Jenny both laughed, they knew Ethan and could understand why Rupert would say that. "I hope my kids like each other." Buffy said softly.

"They will." Angel smiled, kissing her head again. "We will make sure of it."

Jenny gasped. "We? Isn't it a little early to be talking about babies?"

Angel shrugged. "When you know, you know."

Buffy smiled to herself. As crazy as it seemed, she could see herself married to Angel with a bunch of kids.

 **One Year Later:**

Buffy placed the dog bowl on the floor for the Husky puppy, Blue, and watched him devour it within seconds. It amazed her how quickly he could eat! It might just be a guy thing because Angel ate the same way. She glanced up at the clock, Angel would be home any minute from picking up Jenny and Rupert from the airport. Normally at Christmas time Angel would make the trip to Sunnydale to be with Jenny but they figured this year because of Buffy's condition that they would have Jenny and Rupert travel to Boston, although Angel's sister and Rupert had no idea what Buffy's condition was. The couple decided to keep it a secret that Buffy and Angel were expecting, although, with how fast her belly was growing they would have to make the announcement soon. She felt like she was already the size of a whale! The only person that knew about the pregnancy was Dawnie. It did make Buffy sad that she wouldn't be able to spend Christmas with Dawn but she left the invitation open just in case Dawn changed her mind at the last minute. They were more than happy to have Dawn stay with them for the holidays.

Buffy smiled at the thought of having her in-laws at their house for the holidays. She missed Jenny and Giles so much. The new year brought a lot of changes, but they were good changes. on New Year's Eve, the year before while they were in Boston, Rupert and Jenny decided to elope. That wasn't the only big change that happened that night though. After knowing each other for only a little over a week, Angel had proposed to Buffy, once again stating "when you know, you know" and they were married just a few short months later. Having fallen in love with the snow, Buffy said she wanted a winter wedding but Angel didn't want to wait a whole year to get married. At first, Buffy thought she was crazy, getting engaged to someone she only knew for a week and getting married two months later was not something she ever thought she would do. But, it was one of the best decisions she ever made. She couldn't imagine her life any other way, everything was perfect. Although, it was shocking to find out that she was pregnant so soon but both she and Angel were excited. They both always wanted to be parents and Angel's photography company was doing so well that they could afford for her to be a stay at home mom. Until the baby was born, Buffy was helping Angel out with his company, she was currently acting as his secretary and booking sessions for him.

Buffy smiled down at Blue before asking him if he needed to go outside. The husky ran to the door excitedly. Angel still thought it was amusing that they had got Blue because they wanted a baby but thought that it would take a while to get pregnant, but four months after getting the puppy they got the news that Buffy was pregnant. Buffy opened the backdoor, letting Blue run out into the fenced in backyard, she stepped out on the porch, picking up one of the tennis balls and threw it, watching the energetic dog run after it. After a while of playing fetch with Blue, Buffy went back inside to check the time. Angel was taking a really long time to get back from the airport with Jenny and Giles and he still hadn't called. He always called when he was running late. She picked up her cell phone to call Angel but there was no answer, she tried again and there was still no answer. That worried her.

Blue walked into the backdoor, watching her expectantly, dropping his ball on the floor. "I hope nothing happened to daddy, Blue."

The puppy let out a whimper, then barked and pushed the ball towards her with his nose. Letting out a sigh, Buffy picked up the tennis ball and threw it out the backdoor.

Moments later the front door opened. "Honey, I'm home!"

"You have some explaining to do." Buffy pouted with her arms crossed over her chest.

Angel smiled, after binge watching _I Love Lucy_ together they often used lines from the show in their everyday life. Setting down a few bags of luggage down beside the door, he opened the door wider so that Jenny and Rupert could come in. "Do they make up for me being late?"

"A little." Buffy smiled, giving Jenny a hug and then Giles. "I have missed you guys so much!"

"You have no idea, Buffy!" Jenny exclaimed. "Sunnydale just isn't the same without you." Glancing down at Buffy's stomach, Jenny's brow creased. "Has marriage made you gain weight?"

Buffy mock gasped. "Jenny!..."

Angel raised his eyebrows at his sister's statement, he didn't think Buffy's baby bump was that noticeable even though Buffy insisted that it was huge. Angel turned to his wife. "We did pick up a little extra luggage, I hope we have room…"

Buffy let out a high-pitched scream when she saw her younger sister, Dawn, in the doorway. The blonde ran to her sister, hugging her. "Dawnie! Oh, my gosh! What are you doing here? Of course, you are here for Christmas, but why didn't you tell me?!"

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Dawn laughed, hugging her sister back.

"I was so sad that we wouldn't spend Christmas together!" Buffy cried.

Suddenly, Blue ran as fast as his legs could carry him, inside, the rug by the backdoor went sliding across the floor as he ran straight for Angel. "There's my buddy!" Angel laughed as Blue jumped up on to Angel.

"If he pees in the house because he is so excited guess who is cleaning it up." Buffy smiled at Angel.

"You would never do that!" Angel baby-talked to their dog while petting him.

Buffy playfully rolled her eyes. "He does it all the time!"

"He's only what? Eight months old… Don't they do that?" Dawn asked.

Buffy shook her head. "We had him potty trained very quickly! Hopefully the next one will be that easy."

"Next one?" Rupert asked. "You are already getting another dog?"

Buffy shook her head and Angel smiled. Blue jumped off Angel and moved on to Dawn, before Angel walked over to Buffy, placing his arm around her waist. "Actually…" Angel smiled.

"I'm pregnant." Buffy finished.

Jenny jumped up and down, screaming. "I'm going to be an aunt!" Then turned to Dawn, who was still petting Blue but smiling at Buffy. "WE are going to be AUNTS!"

0o0o0

Buffy smiled at her younger sister from her place on the couch beside her husband, she couldn't believe Dawn was here! She was so sad when she didn't think she would be able to see her. It was also odd to her that her mom would allow Dawn to spend her last Christmas, before going away to college, away from home.

"Buffy, you are starting to freak me out." Dawn laughed.

Buffy shrugged. "I'm sorry, I'm just really happy that you are here. How did that happen by the way?"

This time, it was Dawn's turn to shrug. "I literally just told mom that I wanted to see you for Christmas and she was fine with it."

"That was awfully nice of her." Giles nodded. Joyce was a very nice person, but when she began dating Ted, everyone saw changes in the older Summers woman.

"And, what is this I hear about you coming here for school?" Jenny smiled.

Dawn smiled, she was really excited about making the move to Boston to attend school. When they had made the plans for her to move, her sister wasn't pregnant so the plan was for both Buffy and Angel to travel to Sunnydale, help her pack up and drive the moving struck back to Boston. Now that her sister was pregnant, the plans changed to just Angel helping her move considering by the time the move date arrive the baby would be a few months old. "I didn't want to stay in Sunnydale, especially not with mom and Ted getting married. I really can't stand that guy."

Buffy nodded, showing that she agreed. There was just something creepy about him but their mom didn't seem to care and he treated her fairly well, it was the kids that he treated horrible. Normally, her mother had always put the kids first, but that changed when she met Ted. "And because mom can't really afford the schools Dawnie would like to go to, she applied for financial aid and she's going to live here with us while she goes to school."

Jenny smiled at the two sisters. "That's great!"

"The Summers sisters under the same roof again, at last." Rupert smiled. "Life will be as it should be." Then he looked to Angel. "Are you sure you are ready for that? A puppy, a baby AND the Summers girls?"

Angel laughed before giving his wife a quick kiss. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Spoken like a smart husband." Jenny laughed.

Buffy smiled and nodded. "He's the best husband. And you know what?" Buffy bounced happily. "I'm excited for Christmas! We get to stay in our pajamas all day! I have been waiting for this since last year!"

Angel laughed again. "There are days when we stay in our pajamas most of the day."

"But then we have to eventually move for food." Buffy informed him. "This time the food will be here because Dawnie and Jenny are cooking everything."

"Hey!" Dawn shouted, while Jenny exclaimed, "What?!"

Angel laughed even harder, while Buffy acted innocent. "We are pregnant, we need our rest."

"YOU are pregnant, Angel isn't." Jenny pointed at her younger brother then looked at her sister in law. "And you are like, what, five months along?"

"Four." Angel corrected her, Buffy had made sure to wear a loose-fitting tunic so that Jenny and Rupert didn't guess that she was pregnant before they were ready to tell them. They didn't really think about them noticing the baby bump when they hugged. "She's measuring slightly bigger than she should be."

"Big baby." Dawn smiled.

Jenny nodded. "Makes sense with Angel as the father. He was a HUGE baby. Not chunky though, just really long."

0o0o0

 **Christmas Eve**

"Hey Buffy." Jenny welcomed her from her spot at the kitchen table, as she walked in the front door with Angel behind her. "How did it go?" She was really curious about the doctor's appointment, Dawn had told her that they were going to find out the gender of the baby at this appointment and neither one of them could wait to find out if they were going to have a niece or a nephew.

"Hold on!" Buffy said excitedly as she hurried out of her husband's way. "Hey, Blue!" She patted the dog on the head quickly then looked back up at her sister in law. "I want to start this pajama thing early!"

Angel laughed at his wife as he watched her jog up the stairs with Blue behind her. As much as their dog loved him, he seemed to love Buffy more, not that he blamed the pup. His wife was easy to love. "She just wants to cuddle in front of the fireplace all night."

"We aren't going to church tonight?" Jenny asked, shocked. As far as she knew Buffy had never missed a church service.

Angel shrugged. "It depends on how she is feeling, the first trimester we missed several days of church because she just wasn't feeling well. We figured tonight we would just play it by ear, if she is feeling up to it then she will be more than happy to get dressed up. She bought a new dress just for tonight, and she looks HOT in it."

Jenny giggled. She loved that her brother would refer to his pregnant wife as hot. Jenny was even happier that Angel had in fact, given his life to Christ.

"If she's not feeling up to it…" Angel continued. "You guys are more than welcome to still attend. But if she continues to feel the way she is feeling then we will defiantly be going. She's excited." Angel smiled brightly and shrugged. "So am I."

"Dawn!" Jenny screamed. "Rupert! Get in here! They are back!"

Buffy came downstairs wearing her cupcake fleece pajamas that Angel had bought her, with Blue in toe.

"There was also something that we wanted to tell you." Jenny smiled when Rupert entered the room.

"Oh, my gosh!" Buffy gushed. "Are you pregnant too?! It would be amazing if our kids were the same age!"

"No." Giles shook his head, sitting beside his wife. "We are not pregnant."

"Not from lack of trying though." Jenny smiled. "We are working towards it."

Giles nodded. "Hopefully sometime next year."

"BUT…" Jenny smiled. "We want to know what you found out about at the doctors, our news can wait!"

Buffy shook her head. "No, you two should go first. The world doesn't revolve around us just because we are going to have a baby."

Jenny and Rupert glanced at each other and smiled, Dawn sat down at the end of the table, on the other side of Jenny. She was excited to hear both the couple's news. Dawn loved being around Buffy, Angel, Jenny and Giles, watching the couples together gave her hope that there were good men left in the world and she would someday have when these two couples have.

"Okay." Rupert nodded to his wife.

"Well." Jenny smiled. "We have decided to move here to Boston."

Buffy and Angel smiled happily. It had been a long time since Angel lived in the same town as his sister and he missed her so much. He also knew that Buffy had missed her even after being separated for less than a year.

Buffy ran around the table, hugging Jenny and Rupert. Now three people who meant the most in the world to her were going to be living close by. Now, if only she could get Willow and Xander to move here too, she knew they would love the snow!

"Okay, the suspense is killing me!" Jenny exclaimed. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Dawn nodded. She needed to know what colors to start buying baby items in!

"It's a boy!" Buffy exclaimed, while Angel shouted. "It's a girl!"

"What?" All three of the people at the table asked, confused. Did Buffy and Angel actually know what they were having?

Angel pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to his wife, with a smiled.

"Well, we found out the gender and something else." Buffy smiled.

Angel nodded. "It's a good thing you are all moving here, because we are going to need all the help we can get."

Buffy placed the item her husband had handed her on the table, pushing it towards them. They all looked down to see a sonogram picture.

"It's twins!" Buffy and Angel exclaimed.

THE END!


End file.
